Bitter Smiles
by Farii
Summary: It hurt to see her with another man… yet it was true… nothing he could ever do about it…… RyoKaho, one-sided love of Len and Kazuki. Oneshot! Please R&R!


**J** è**FreedomFairy çJ**

**Title: **Bitter Smiles

**Summary: **It hurt to see her with another man… yet it was true… nothing he could ever do about it…… RyoKaho, one-sided love of Len and Kazuki. Oneshot! Please R&R!!

**Story Posted: **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro ~Primo Passo~ or the ~Secondo Passo~… :(

**Rating:** 'T'

**A/N: **Heyy!!!! Well, I feet very inspired so I decided to write this fic!! Hope you all like it!! And I won't be posting the sequel to '_Never Mine'_… My laziness prevents me from doing so -_-…… Anyways, hope you all enjoy this!! ^_^

* * *

_**Bitter Smiles**_

Tsukimori Len was never one to loose his composure for _just anything_. To get him truly aggravated, there had to be a _valid reason_. So, you'd expect him to keep his composure as he saw, with his own two eyes, two concour participants, one a violinist and the other a pianist, _making out_ inside one of the practice rooms.

At first, he thought he was seeing things. An illusion created by recent feelings which were growing stronger by the minute. But as time passed and his rival didn't let go of the petite figure… he realized. This wasn't just a nightmare. It was reality.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou was holding _his_ Kahoko firmly against the wall. His right hand was roaming wildly around the girl's body. The left was slowly making its way through the skirt. He tried to blink away reality but couldn't. And it's not like Kahoko minded him doing that anyway. She had her hands roaming through his rival's hair. Even though Tsukimori couldn't see their faces properly, it was quite obvious that the two were enjoying _whatever_ they were doing.

Emotions which he never knew existed took over him until he went completely savage. He thrust open the wooden door. The two afore mentioned figures looked at him in astonishment. Kahoko…… Kahoko's face was red… and the green haired fellow seemed like as if he was just plainly annoyed to be disturbed at such moments.

"This is a school. Please, if you two would like to do such things, I suggest you go find a room," his words held no emotions. They betrayed his true state of mind. If Tsukimori didn't know better, he'd start calling himself 'Ice King'… or the King of Antarctica… which ever one was colder…

"Uuummmm…… it's not what it seems like!" Kahoko yelled desperately.

Tsukimori just gave her a cold stare. A look Kahoko remembered on him when they had first met. _When he didn't care. When he wasn't Len-kun._

Moments passed… _no one spoke… no one moved… no one breathed_.

It would have seemed like as if there were three wax dolls in the room. One held a bored expression, yet with eyes bursting with emotions. Another with an embarrassed and guilty look… like a six year old child who had just been caught stealing a cookie before supper. And the other looking like as if… well… no one really knew at that moment. Whether Tsuchiura was shocked to be caught or annoyed for the same reason could not have been told, _not even by himself._

Seconds passed, then minutes, and when it finally felt like it had been hours, Tsukimori spoke up, this time, with words that even shocked himself.

"Why," it was barely even a mutter. He thought that he was thinking it, yet his mouth formed the words on their own… words which he wish, never to have uttered.

"Huh…?" as the sun set its magnificent rays on the trio, Kahoko could make out the faint whisper.

"Wh- Wha- What…?" he abruptly spoke up.

"You said something…" she said.

Tsukimori sighed. Feelings which he denied, even to himself would have to forth come in that moment.

"I asked… _How could you… Why would you… When did you…???" _as the questions in his mind seemed to increase, his patience decreased.

Seeing as the girl wouldn't answer, he looked over to the only other male in the room.

"Look, Kahoko and I… we're… well…" it sounded like as if not even Tsuchiura knew what to say in the tension of the room.

"They're dating," came a voice. It was Hihara-sempai.

"…………" his mind seemed blank as the senior spoke.

"…How… did you… know??" Kahoko managed to ask.

"Tsuchiura told me three months ago……" he simply said.

'_Three months ago……… How long have they been going out?_' Tsukimori thought resentfully.

"You told him??" Kahoko accused the pianist.

"Well…… he… sorta… _caughtmepracticingmyspeech!!_" Tsuchiura rushed with the words, feeling guilty to have lied to his girlfriend about keeping their relationship a secret and embarrassed because of the current situation.

"What?? That didn't even make sense!! And anyway, we weren't even going out back then!!" Kahoko said, one third of her angry, another third guilty and the rest of her confused.

Tsuchiura sighed… he might as well tell the truth now, "That's what I said. Hihara-sempai caught me practicing my speech… about asking you out, I mean… He caught me on the rooftop. I didn't really think that he'd tell anyone so I told him about it. And it's not like he did tell anyone… until now that is……"

"Yeah… I swore that I wouldn't tell… And I didn't! But…… why didn't you want anyone else to know about this, Kaho-chan??" Hihara-sempai asked desperately.

"Well……" Kahoko started…"It's just that, if anyone got to know about this, Nami-chan would have figured it out. And if that happened…… the whole school would have known… and made a big fuss over it……… I just didn't want that to happen. Nothing personal though!!"

"Ohh…" said Hihara-sempai and Tsukimori at the same time.

The two males looked at each other. Hurt was evident in their eyes.

Even though Hihara-sempai had known the truth for three months, it still hurt to confront her about it. When he first got to know about it, his heart had been broken. Tsuchiura had always kept him updated about their relationship. His heart which had broken in two pieces would proceed to further shatter then… And at that moment, Hihara knew, _his heart was broken onto such tiny fragments, and there wasn't scope left for it to break any longer._

Tsukimori, on the other hand, who had just recently found out, knew, that he had broken something which was never his to start with_… He had broken the heart which he had so long ago given away to Hino Kahoko……_

The four remained silent until the quiet stillness of the room felt suffocating and one had to talk.

"………So… Umm… I think I'll leave now. My brother's probably waiting for me at home. He just came back from the Stated, you see, and Kaa-chan and Onee-chan are out of Tokyo at present. G'bye… and you don't have to drop me today Ryo-kun," Kahoko smiled and left the room before Tsuchiura could protest.

The other two males winced at the first-name usage.

"I think I'll go too… It's already so late…" Hihara managed to murmur and escaped the tension of the room.

As it was only Tsuchiura and Tsukimori left in the room, it became awkward. The sort of atmosphere they always had around them was formed, only this time, it was a hundred times worse.

Tsuchiura could feel the daggers being glared at him by Tsukimori. He had known that his rival had liked her… no, scratch that… he had known that all the male concour participants had harbored feelings for his girlfriend. At some points he felt like he was committing a crime by not revealing their relationship in public. He felt like as if the whole of Seiso had known his secret yet refused to confront him about it. It would kill him inside to know that he might actually have been hurting someone. Yet whenever he'd see Kahoko smile… smile at him… those worries would disappear, and it their place would come this warm feeling only she was capable of creating.

"You know… she didn't always like me as much as she does now……" Tsuchiura broke the silence.

"Ohh…" was all Tsukimori said… what else could he say?

"In fact there were some times when I thought that she liked you more than me…… It was back when Kaho's violin strings broke. You were the one who had helped her then… She's still grateful to you for that. And right that day, I knew that I was in love with her, not only 'cuz of jealousy towards you, but also because of the way she so tenderly held the violin… if someone could care so much for an instrument, you could never guess how much love could lie in the heart. I remember that night so well… I had this feeling I can't really express in words… but it was magical… and that's all I knew then… The spark of the situation was what motivated me to ask her out… I mean, in that instant, I had even told her that she was my inspiration…… and never really regretted it!"

"Ohh…… and I suppose she felt it too? The magical feeling I mean… She said yes right away didn't she?" Tsukimori grumbled, heartbroken.

"Oh, no! She was… confused, to say the least. The expression she had first made when I asked her out was… heartbreaking. But when she finally said yes, after two weeks… the smile she gifted me with… it was breath taking… I knew, then and there, that I **have** to spend the rest of my life with this girl. This amazing… wonderful… warm… beautiful… and God-gifted girl…" Tsuchiura sighed, wondering how he had gotten so lucky… the expression on his face brought a smile to even Tsukimori's lips.

"She said yes **after** two weeks??" Tsukimori asked, the smile fading away.

"Yeah. Those two weeks were the most torturous weeks of my life. I think she was thinking about you while she was debating whether or not to say yes to me. What I mean to say is, everyone knows how close the two of you had gotten after the concours'… I mean, who would have thought that the great 'King Tsukimori' would actually allow a girl to call him by his first name?" Tsuchiura smiled bitterly.

"In my defense, she had once called me that by mistake and later I got used to the idea!" Tsukimori half joked, thinking about how he had actually allowed someone to touch his heart… _no matter how cold it might have been, that simple touch melted the biggest ice-burg… his heart._

"I remember how she used to visit you for lunch everyday since I first asked her out. It broke my heart. But in the end she said yes and I thought that, that was what really mattered… What did you guys talk about anyway?" Tsuchiura inquired.

Tsukimori sighed… he had finally realized why Kahoko had asked him all those love questions… he had actually gotten worried at a point, that she might have been thinking on asking a guy out… turns out… she was contemplating on whether or not to say yes… Giving love advice to his crush was something Tsukimori was never fond of, "Ohh… that… nothing…"

Tsuchiura just nodded… "I better head home now… they were right… it** is** getting late."

"Hey… umm… Tsuchiura…" he paused… "Keep her happy, 'kay??"

"Kill me if I don't…" and with that, the two made their separate ways… to separate destinations………

* * *

**A/N:** OMG!!! I worked sooo hard on this!! xD But it turned out to be_** very**_ cheesy… -__- I actually wrote this to find inspiration for other fics, because as I was writing another one, this idea, of Len accepting Ryoutarou and Kahoko's relationship came up and I just **had **to put it in words!! But seriously, this turned out to be too cheesy for my own liking at the end!! X( But anyway, I'm too lazy to alter any detail so… yea, I'm posting this!! -__- And I honestly have no clue on what the title of the story has to do with the actually story, but I thought it sounded cool!! ;P…

If you've read my other La Corda D'Oro fic, you've probably noticed that I broke Len's heart both times and made it cuz of Tsuchiura!! :P Maybe I'll do a KazukiKahoko pairing next!! Who knows??

And can any of you wait for the sequel to ~Primo Passo~?? I sure can't!! I saw the first episode of ~Secondo Passo~ on the net… **IT IS SOOOO COOL!!!! **Too bad the whole thing hasn't been released yet!! =[ I just wanna see more of Kaji!! xD xD xD That blonde cutie!! xD

Anyways, tell me if you have any inquiries or comments or whatever about this fanfic… Just review, 'kay?? =D

**J** è**FreedomFairy çJ**


End file.
